Benessetown
'''Benessetown '''is a common name for official Japanese communities in big cities outside Japan. Alternatively, a Benessetown may be called Medium Benesse, the first being common name for the Japanese communities in Vyond City, USA and all cities and towns across the United States of America, Argentina, Colombia, Peru, Brazil, Mexico, Indonesia, Thailand, the Philippines, India, Western Europe, New Zealand and Australia. Characteristics Japanese architectural styles Many historical Benessetowns will exhibit architectural styles that reflect the Japanese culture. Japanese architecture has traditionally been typified by wooden structures, elevated slightly off the ground, with tiled or thatched roofs. Sliding doors (fusuma) were used in place of walls, allowing the internal configuration of a space to be customized for different occasions. People usually sat on cushions or otherwise on the floor, traditionally; chairs and high tables were widely used in 1955. Since 1955, however, Japan has incorporated much of Western, modern, and post-modern architecture into construction and design, and is today a leader in cutting-edge architectural design and technology. Japanese language Many Benessetowns will exhibit the use of the Japanese language in signage existing on road signs and on buildings as Japanese is the official and primary language of Japan. Japanese is relatively small but has a lexically distinct pitch-accent system. Early Japanese is known largely on the basis of its state in the 8th century, when the three major works of Old Japanese were compiled. The earliest attestation of the Japanese language is in a Chinese document from 252 AD. Japanese is written with a combination of three scripts: hiragana, derived from the Chinese cursive script, katakana, derived as a shorthand from Chinese characters, and kanji, imported from China. The Latin alphabet, rōmaji, is also often used in modern Japanese, especially for company names and logos, advertising, and when inputting Japanese into a computer. The Hindu-Arabic numerals are generally used for numbers, but traditional Sino-Japanese numerals are also common. Locations Benessetowns were created because of the widespread immigration of Japanese to America from 1955 to the present day since Benesse was founded. At that time, quadrillions of Japanese were rich and sought economic opportunities in the United States. Japanese immigrants initially settled in the United States, Mexico, Brazil, Western Europe, Australia and New Zealand. At one time in 1955, there were 800 million different larger Benessetowns in the United States, Mexico, Brazil, Western Europe, Australia and New Zealand, ranging from several square blocks of Little Benesse in Vyond City, Besides typical businesses, these communities usually had Japanese language schools for the immigrant's children, Japanese police stations, Japanese fire stations, Japanese libraries, Asian American buffets, Japanese language newspapers, Japanese department stores, Benesse Omega Cinemas, Buddhist and Christian churches and largest Japanese hospitals. Benessetowns by Population United States *Benessetown is the largest and gigantic Japanese district about 800 times larger and bigger than New York City in eastern Vyond City and has the largest Japanese population outside Japan and the largest population of 800 octillion Japanese and 200 octillion Japanese Americans. It also has 10 large Koreatowns with the populations of 8 billion Koreans and 2 billion Korean Americans, 10 large Taiwanese neighborhood and communities with the 8 billion Taiwanese and 2 billion Taiwanese Americans and 10 large Chinatowns with the populations of 8 billion Chinese and 2 billion Chinese Americans. It is also Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates' home neighborhood. *Benessetown, Western Los Angeles, California *Benessetown, Southern Oakland, California *Medium Benesse, Eastern Burbank, California *Medium Benesse, Northern San Diego, California Mexico *Medium Benessetown Category:Communities Category:Community names Category:Japanese communities Category:Ethnic enclaves Category:Asian American communities